


To Live Dangerously

by Tsume_Yuki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Protective Siblings, Self Insert, Twin Fic, gen for now - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't mind being reborn in KHR, despite the danger. I didn't mind being Tsuna's twin, despite the danger. But of all the damn Flames I could have ended up with, why did it have to be the one that's whole purpose was about drawing danger to it? </p><p>Now there is every chance I'm going to end up the Lightning Guardian to my younger brother. And like hell if I'm going to get pushed around by that giant Fanboy Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live Dangerously

 

 

 

They were green.

I'm five years old, reborn in a new fleshy body, and my Flames are green.

It's been five years since I'd found myself reborn into this new world, a baby twin brother following after me mere moments later. Sawada Chiyohime and Tsunayoshi. Born to parents called Nana and Iemitsu.

I'd, desperately, tried ignoring the signs, but right now, with green flames licking at the edge of my fingers, it's impossible to ignore.

I'm in Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

I've been reborn the twin sister, the elder twin sister, to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

A Sky.

My Sky.

And I am a Lightning Flame. What's their job again, when it comes to their roll in the family?

After all, five years have passed by, and it takes a bit of time to wrangle the correct information from my brain.

' _To draw damage to themselves and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod_ ''.

 

 

 

Well shit.

 

 

 

"Mama! I need to learn how to fight!"

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
